


кляксы

by monstrum



Series: home (noun.) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Character Study, M/M, Soulmate AU kinda, UST, Wonwoo-centric - Freeform, but kinda like... not amnesia, другие персонажи тоже есть
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: вону не хочет вспоминать, вону хочет запомнить: если бы у него была вторая жизнь, на что бы он её потратил?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: home (noun.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830118
Kudos: 2





	кляксы

**Author's Note:**

> фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9373020/24027326
> 
> ! TW !  
> если вам некомфортно от малейших упоминаний больниц/крови/селфхарма/смерти, я должна предупредить, что здесь это ?? тяжело, но присутствует лишь завуалировано 
> 
> персонажей ещё много, мне просто не хотелось их указывать, i guess ??? эта история не о них
> 
> скорее всего, это написано мной для меня, потому что писательство для меня это не просто лишь бы написать для галочки текст (хотя такое было на практике часто и я ненавижу это ощущение и эти тексты), это способ спрятаться и показать себя. мне кажется, это мой лучший текст после «здравствуй», как ни странно, он тоже про писательство, про память и про дом. про всё то, из-за чего я не сплю по ночам
> 
> плейлист!  
> nct u — without you  
> seventeen — run to you  
> dreamcatcher — mayday  
> dreamcatcher — which a star  
> seventeen — second life  
> sufjan stevens — mystery of love  
> joji — gimme love

_Иногда_ Вону кажется, что он скучает по чему-то, чего никогда не существовало; старые качели во дворе, сидя на которых, подперев подбородок коленями, ребёнком разглядывал мерное движение персиковых облаков, их можно было ложкой зачерпнуть и компотной пеной отправить себе в рот, закусить хлебной каймой подгоревшего золотистого неба; Вону знает, что эти качели _были_ и он помнит их цвет и вкус облаков, а то, по чему скучает — не помнит. 

_Совсем_. 

Хотя разницы, вроде бы, никакой: всё равно он почти не выходит из дома, залипает в дождливое окно по несколько часов, пытаясь охладить чуть влажным стеклом лихорадочно горящий от нервов лоб: что так, что так сердце разрастается огромной дырой, в неё стекаются дни, он не ест ничего кроме найденного в морозилке клубничного мороженого, а телефон приходится заряжать три раза в день. 

Вону кажется ещё.  
Что в детстве он хотел быть писателем. 

Может, он и сейчас пишет; всю свою жизнь заново. 

Выходит, тоска — всего лишь неудалённый вовремя из заметок черновик.

_**3 мая, 04:26** _

_тебя зовут чон вону, тебе скоро 24, ты любишь кошек, свою коллекцию футболок с дэвидом боуи и книги хван сунвона, ты филолог, не любишь морепродукты, обожаешь перси джексона и ненавидишь гарри поттера, бросил играть в видеоигры, начал курить, тебе нравится классическая музыка, старайся слушать чайковского и бетховена по часу в день, потому что, как правило, тебя это успокаивает._

_у тебя чудесная мать, хоть ты иногда и сомневаешься в этом: позвони ей часиков в пять в среду. она будет свободна и проболтает с тобой около часа и расскажет про твоего отца._

_с отцом вы не общаетесь. just because._

_ещё друзья.  
да.  
они у тебя есть._

_сунён — твой лучший и самый первый друг. вы познакомились в начале старших классов и можете заканчивать друг за друга ~~сэндвичи~~ предложения. он отлично танцует и увлекается музыкой. но не классической, так что не заставляй его слушать свои пластинки. дикий кот; буквально; но не называй его тигром, не подыгрывай, разбалуешь. ты для него котёнок, потому что он мама-кошка. и ещё ты никогда не сможешь его обмануть. _

_мингю — твой второй лучший друг, второй просто потому, что встретились позже. вместе были в универском театральном кружке, кстати. мингю учился на дизайнера. хвали его комиксы, но критикуй по возможности сюжеты. и не соглашайся ходить на выставки (он через них пытается познакомиться с кем-то, а надо свести его с хао). вы вместе смотрите кино по пятницам. в эту пятницу буква «к». и нет «две крепости» не подойдёт, вону, ты, блин, филолог._

_минхао — твой partner in crime, буквально. иногда он шутит про поджог, но это не шутки, потому что вы пробовали походить в кружок по химии (оба увлекались ею в школе); дальше догадаешься. периодически напоминай ему, что он задолжал тебе обед, быстрее от этого его не получишь, просто так не будешь странным от того, что не помнишь про спор. может показаться, что вы с хао почти не общаетесь, но просто общаетесь вы о самом важном. обращайся к нему, если будет сложно._

_Иногда_ появляется Джун: выходит в общий коридор, пьёт цитрусовую газировку и расспрашивает о том, как прошёл день. Каждый день Вону проходит не так, чтобы зацикливать на этом внимание, слишком однообразно; просто.

 _Просто_  
Джун расспрашивает, а Вону так воспитан, что, когда к тебе обращаются, игнорировать никак нельзя — дурной тон.

Когда Вону думает о Джуне, на ум всегда приходят дождь и клубничное мороженое, а на задний план отходят мысли о пустых воскресных утрах, одиноко проведённых в холодной мятой постели.

Это странно, — эти мысли о Джуне странные, — почти как проведённая в муторном сне вечность. И. Бум. Ты внезапно не спишь, глаза широко распахнуты, по виску стекает пот, и ты не можешь. Не можешь сказать, что именно помнишь; в смысле _действительно_ помнишь. Но что-то образное вроде чьего-то имени или морщинок-жмуринок на носу, или--

За тем исключением, что про Джуна этого всего Вону _действительно_ не помнит.

_Просто_  
Вону вздыхает. Будто ныряет на книго-рекордно-гинесскую глубину и вот наконец делает глоток воздуха, будто это чашка кофе? чая со льдом? цитрусовой газировки? Нет. Воды; чего-то, без чего не можешь жить, как памяти о том, кем на самом деле являешься. Или возможности кем-то стать.

 _Просто_  
когда Вону думает о Джуне, он понимает, что не помнит слишком многого, но **это** его присутствие. Его аура. Его влияние. Что-то, что делает Джуна Джуном больше, чем имя или морщинки-жмуринки на носу. **Это** странным образом — ещё более странным, чем он думал в начале, — заставляет Вону сомневаться и считать-пересчитывать.

По расчётам выходит, что память — странная вещь.  
По прогнозу: ветрено, пасмурно и дождливо.  
По календарю: 1st of Jun(e).

_**4 мая, 5:12** _

_пластинки можно слушать в общей гостиной, которая за кухней. там и проигрыватель есть. и твоё законное место у окна, потому что ты любишь лбом прислоняться к стеклу, чоль-хён часто шутит, что так они все точно знают, что у тебя нет чахотки. если ты не помнишь и что такое чахотка, гугли, я тебя таким не воспитывал._

_соседи._

_хёны: сынчоль, джонхан, джису. они все шумные и мягкие, и часто приносят на пробу всё, что готовят. сынчоль считает, что даже самые дружелюбные люди могут быть одинокими, джису считает, что имеет право вмешиваться в чью угодно жизнь (и он прав), а джонхан не считает, потому что филолог тоже. это вас и в каком-то смысле и свело._

_ещё сокмин, он любит обниматься и не любит нарушать личного пространства. он как хао; его тоже можно спрашивать и не выглядеть при этом глупо. лучше всего поговорить с ним в четверг, когда он придёт с работы (он поёт в одном летнем баре со своим бэндом). просто оставь дверь в комнату открытой, он придёт сам._

Вону выходит в общую гостиную с тремя пластинками: двумя, что успокаивают, и одной, что оживляет.

— Я тоже люблю Боуи. 

Джун садится полубоком к батарее под окном, Вону опускает глаза и не моргает. Ему хочется сказать: «мы раньше встречались?», но вместо этого выходит:

— Зигги Стардаст? Или пауки из космоса?

Джун сцепливает их взгляды, кривая усмешка, всё ползущая и ползущая вверх; скоро перекроет облака, перекрывающие солнце. _Ему тоже хочется что-то сказать; что-то, что не_ :

— Бриллиантовые псы, —

 _или это просто Вону желаемое выдаёт за действительное_.

У него не дёргается на лице ни один мускул, когда Джун спрашивает, может ли он сесть рядом на подоконник. Вону просто убирает ноги, освобождая немного места, и ничего не говорит. Зато говорит Джун. «У него гениальные тексты», и не добавляет «были», как это стало у многих обычным; когда творец умирает, его искусство обрекается на вечную жизнь. 

Вону поднимает глаза, моргая.  
Он не помнит Джуна, помнит.  
Или нет.

— Мы раньше встречались?

— Раньше — это последние пять месяцев или последние пять жизней?

Они слушают Боуи.  
Когда пластинка заканчивается, они слушают шипение.  
Потом они слушают тишину.

И воспоминания.

Но воспоминания оказываются ещё тише.

_**5 мая, 23:53** _

_ты ходишь в магазин, который прямо за общагой. там ещё табличка неоновая, а кассира, у которого на бейджике написано «уджи» на самом деле зовут джихун. иногда вы обсуждаете мороженое по скидке, ты говоришь ему, что мятное мороженое без шоколадного бисквита — самое настоящее извращение, а он говорит, что самое настоящее извращение — это ненавидеть пиццу с ананасами._

_он так не считает.  
ты так не считаешь._

_(но не любишь всё равно ни одно, ни другое; ещё математику, пушистые ковры и носить очки, потому что ты их слишком часто ломаешь)_

_вы смеётесь, и ты покупаешь лапшу, рис, листы для запекания. ты не готовишь, но в общаге это не может быть лишним._

_когда захочешь кофе, можешь спуститься вниз по улице, там только одна кофейня, зато в ней всегда американо со льдом по скидке, если таинственным шёпотом сказать «бу»._

_бу зовут сынкваном, он знает о твоих предпочтениях в еде больше тебя. иногда будет казаться, что он в целом знает обо всём на свете больше тебя. знаешь. может, так оно и есть. в жизни каждого должен быть такой человек, который просто знает._

_что-то.  
кого-то.  
всё._

_и не забудь про среду.  
и вообще. перечитывать заметки не забывай._

_отлистай вниз, там история. попробуй её написать заново._

Разговор с матерью не склеивается; Вону помнит, что такое бывает часто и отбрасывает телефон куда-то в подушки, когда проходит полчаса вместо обещанного самому себе часа. 

Начинает разбирать свои неаккуратно разбросанные по полкам книги, диски и пластинки, изредка поглядывая в улицу. Дождь сначала кажется до безумия мелким и незначительным, а перед началом настоящей грозы Джонхан впускает Минхао, будто воронёнка со сломанным крылом на улице подбирает.

Это своего рода хорошо, — не сломанное крыло воронёнка, — потому что Минхао странным образом комфортяще плюхается на диван за спиной Вону и ничего не говорит, листает одну из подобранных книг. 

Потом он вздыхает, шумно и непохоже на его обычные вздохи.

Такой вот способ объявления сразу двух вещей. Первая, естественно, что он волнуется о Вону. И первая она не потому, что это было бы то, с чего Минхао на самом деле бы начал вербальный разговор, а потому — что Минхао отличный друг, и он бы в любом разговоре выразил свои переживания. Вторая: что он остаётся с ночёвкой, но ему жаль едва не до слёз, что курьеры в такую бурю не доставят его любимую пиццу.

Вону вздыхает следом.

В его случае — это просто способ начать давить из себя слова:

— Они красные, но не подходят по размеру, — имеет в виду свои альбомы текстовые и музыкальные, — выглядит плохо, да?

Вону спиной чувствует, как Минхао отстранённо, но согласно кивает:

— По крайней мере, — продолжает он тот неначатый вербально разговор, — Шуа-хён может что-нибудь приготовить! Мне нравится, как он делает курицу.

Вону на это хмыкает. Вспоминает.

Дождь. Клубничное мороженое.  
Цитрусовая газировка.

Слова сами оседают на язык:

— Джун тоже вкусно готовит.

И вовсе не нужно оборачиваться Вону для того, чтобы заметить, как Минхао неуверенно повторяет одними губами «Джун?», а потом поднимает одну бровь. Ещё Вону не нужно помнить многого, для того, чтобы знать, что Минхао ни за что не поставит свой вопрос. Ни вербально, ни вообще. Вместо этого Минхао спрашивает, как поживает мать.

И когда Вону молчит, делая вдох через рот, Минхао понимает всё сам, а вопрос — уже другой — не ставит, а подбрасывает в воздухе так, чтобы он завис: проснулся ли уже Сокмин? Ведь срочно нужно полежать на его огромной кровати и посмотреть что-нибудь всем вместе.

Минхао — отличный друг, поэтому ему _не нужно_ ничего говорить.

Это Вону чувствует себя ужасным, потому что говорить _не может_.

_**6 мая, 03:28** _

_вообще изначально идея была про балет: там бы один герой был от балета далёк. приехал из америки, жвачка лопается прямо на пухлых губах, лакированных от малинового блеска. ну и другой. понятно, что с детства кроме студии своей ничего не видел, кроме критики учителей — ничего не слышал._

_потом оказалось, что книг про балет много._

_а ты._

_ты — не из многих._

_пожалуйста, никогда не забывай, что ты не из многих._

Сокмин уходит на работу очень рано, Минхао спит, как убитый, а Вону просыпается, когда дверь почти бесшумно хлопает.

Хлопает или хлюпает; вчерашним дождём.

Вону накрывает один из этих редких моментов, когда он начинает задумываться о том, что дело не в памяти — и не в проблемах с ней: память не значит ничего, когда ты выживаешь из ума. 

Ум Вону зацикливается на ворсинках кухонного ковра, застывших из-за периодически капающего на него жира с раскалённых сковородок; сон у него был какой-то переполненный до краёв, вот и вылился в муторное пробуждение. 

Вону не моргает.  
Зацикливается.

И старается не дышать.

— Ты сейчас из красного станешь пурпурным, потом синим, а потом мёртвым, — говорит будничным тоном Джун.

Вону моргает.  
Смаргивает зацикленность.

И старается дышать.

Вону хочется задать вопрос, но не один. Не два. И не три. Ему хочется задать столько вопросов, что математикам придётся изобрести новое число — которое будет больше, чем гугол. Гугол звучит смешно, а вопросы — нет. Хотя бы потому, что не звучат.

Джун достаёт чашку, Вону упускает момент, когда тот успел сварить кофе. Как и упускает кофейный запах; упустить то, чего не было никогда - проще всего.

«Ты реальный человек?» — рвётся у Вону с языка.  
Рвётся, но так и не срывается.

Джун по-кошачьи наклоняет вбок голову:

— Да.

— Что «да»? — Вону снова моргает, смотря то на Джуна, то сквозь него.

— В жизни всегда должно быть место «да», — Джун отворачивается к окну, после вчерашней бури некоторые деревья валяются на проводах, отвечающих за интернет. У Вону нет денег на интернет всё равно. И нет времени на то, чтобы придумывать ответу Джуна другое объяснение кроме как «он читает мои мысли». — Нет.

— В жизни всегда должно быть место ещё и «нет»? — пытается угадать Вону.

Джун выдыхает:

— Не знаю. Думаешь?

Вону проваливается.  
Во всех смыслах, но главное — в сон.

Ему снится, как Джун читает ему вслух книгу в красной обложке на незнакомом языке.

_**7 мая, 06:23** _

_иногда тебе нужно спать, чтобы видеть сны. сны типа... вход в разные альтернативы. если бы у тебя была вторая жизнь, ты бы разве не хотел посвятить её сну?_

_если нет.  
то.  
на что бы ты потратил свою вторую жизнь?_

_может, книгу стоит написать об этом._

— Разговаривать с самим собой как-то странно, — говорит Сокмин, когда Джонхан сидит в общей гостинной и пишет что-то в свой ярко-розовый блокнот. — А вести дневники... это же говорить с самим собой, нет?

Джонхан закатывает глаза и бросает в Сокмина подушку:

— Вону тоже ведёт. И дневник, и себя — странно.

Сокмин удивлённо поднимает брови:

— Хён, это правда?

Вону рвёт под пальцами ткань, из которой состоит его реальность. _Эта_ реальность, с _этой_ памятью. 

Он бы не назвал свои заметки дневником, это просто напоминания. Он не знает, о чём, если помнить хочется только Джуна, а о нём в заметках — пустота. Надо же. Как и в _этой_ реальности, как и в _этой_ памяти.

Вону набирает в лёгкие воздух.  
Делает целый глоток, обжигает себе всё горло.

Он понимает, что от него ждут какой-то реакции. Он помнит, что соседи всегда будут от него чего-то ждать. Поэтому Вону позволяет им ждать — молчит.

Это не новость, что Вону оставляет слова внутри самого себя. Ты — это сейф, в сейфах хранится самое ценное, пароль от сейфа Вону есть у Джуна.

_Есть ли сам Джун?_

Вону хочет спросить.  
Но только продолжает глотать безвкусный воздух.

_**8 мая, 02:30** _

_потом история должна была быть о космосе, двух астронавтах и высадке на солнце, потому что солнце — горячее. что за бред?_

_ты не смог дописать даже саму по себе идею, не то что текст по ней. несколько дней, закрывшись, провёл в комнате с температурой. иногда к тебе стучались соседи и сунён приносил куриный бульон. ты пропустил пятницу с мингю; может, единственное, что позволит тебе их пропускать — болезнь._

_не болей._

_и подумай о чём-то, что теплее солнца._

Вону упирается лбом в оконное стекло, тяжёлое дыхание остаётся густым паром. День какой-то влажный и тусклый, будто природа продолжает расхлёбывать последствия бури двухдневной давности. Кто знает, может, Вону так понимает эту бурю, потому что в такую же родился.

Или мог бы родиться.

Или всё же без «бы» в контексте рождения, но с «бы» в контексте реальности. Вону не верит, что реальностей всего-навсего одна, а значит. Значит, в другой бы реальности он родился в бурю.

Шторм.

Цунами.

Тайфун.

Вону не нужно слышать за спиной шагов или обращения к себе, чтобы знать, что сзади стоит Джун, ступни зарыты в пушистый общий ковёр, единственный, который они пылесосят. В руках, конечно, цитрусовая газировка. 

Из-за испарины пальцы у Джуна, липкие, все в цитрусовых пузырьках.

Вону не может этого помнить, как и не может этого даже знать.  
Зато Вону приходит к пониманию, что он может просто чувствовать.

Приходится моргнуть, когда за окном пролетает свежая капля молодого дождя.

— Как думаешь, — у Вону першит горло, должно быть, он заболевает, — Солнце — горячее?

Джун дышит Вону в шею: лайм, апельсин, грейпфрут, лимон. Время дышит вместе с ним, а потом — отступает. Вону перекатывает слова на языке, как леденцы: лимон, грейпфрут, апельсин, лайм. И проглатывает — не «отступает», а «уступает». 

— Хммм.

— Просто, — Вону продолжает, хотя ему совсем не просто, — ты же знаешь, что самые горячие небесные тела — самого холодного цвета? То есть, голубые, синие. Белые? Они должны быть горячими тоже, наверное. А Солнце... что если оно даже не жёлтое-оранжевое-красное? Что если оно чёрное, но мы видим отблеск. Вдруг Солнце холодное и пригодно для жизни?

Руки у Джуна внезапно пустые и сухие; Вону кажется, что его внутреннее состояние похоже на джуновы руки, там тоже пусто и сухо.

Руки у Джуна внезапно окутывают Вону. Это длится ровно секунду, а потом в руках Джуна снова жестяная банка со сладкой водой.

— Луна белая. Она холодная, и по цвету, и так, — говорит, наконец, он.

«Луна — это ты».  
Вону смаргивает эту мысль.  
«Ты можешь обжечь».  
Вону делает воздушный глоток.

Вону думает, что у него точно память никакая.  
Пустая и сухая.

— Почему тебе это стало интересно? — интонация у Джуна чуть выше привычного; этот вопрос не такой, как вопрос про прошедший день.

— Я... — Вону не знает, что скрывается за этим «я»; не знает, что скрывается за ним самим. — Я пишу книгу?

— Я не знаю, — Джун моргает не так, как Вону, вяло и будто считая то количество раз, с которым сталкиваются ресницы сверху и снизу; он моргает крупно и живо, как ящерица. — То есть. Я знаю, что ты пишешь. Но не знаю, что что-то конкретное. М?

Вону пожимает плечами.  
Он даже не уверен, что сам по себе кто-то конкретный.

— Я тоже не знаю, не помню, — «и тебя тоже».

— Тебе что-то приснилось?

— Ничего, — Вону вдыхает через рот, сердце бьётся в висках.

 _Мне снился ты_.

_**9 мая, 04:52** _

_сны.  
порталы в альтернативу._

_иногда ты отключаешь будильник, чтобы дослушать, как этот человек читает тебе китайские пьесы. у тебя есть ответ, находи вопрос._

_пиши минимум пять сотен слов в день до «прихода», а то растеряешь их и не сможешь взять под контроль, когда соберёшь. слова хуже детей._

_а ты должен быть очень талантливым воспитателем, понимаешь?_

— Мне жаль, — Вону кашляет в кулак.

— Я ждал тебе два часа. За это время мог бы успеть посмотреть «Кролика Джо-Джо», — даже по телефону легко представить разочарованное лицо Мингю с выпяченными губами и по-щенячьи преданными глазами; он тоже отличный друг.

— Нет, — Вону улыбается, — не успел бы.

Мингю просит не болеть.  
Вону отвечает, что слишком поздно.

Мингю просит скорее выздоравливать.  
Вону отвечает, что он с удовольствием.

Джису слышит, что Вону перестал говорить, и заходит с подносом, полным тарелок и запахов, которые Вону чувствует будто бы через маску. Приглушённо. Впрочем, может, это всё-таки такая приглушённая жизнь.

— Это куриный бульон.

— Я не люблю.

— Я знаю.

Джису садится на диван, пока Вону ест, садясь тоже — в кровати. 

Вону успел забыть, как бывает комфортно с Джису один-на-один, но биологические часы подсказывают, что через пару минут ввалиться Джонхан и спросит:

— Над чем работаешь сейчас?

— Над выздоровлением, — обрывает его Джису, когда Джонхан садится прямо напротив Вону и салфеткой вытирает ему уголки губ. — Как работа?

Джонхан неопределённо ведёт плечом, Джису вздыхает.  
Вону никогда не сможет забыть, что они ему — вторые родители.

— И всё-таки, — Джонхан щурится, — покажи текст.

Вону закрывает глаза, вдыхает через рот, выдыхает через нос, потом наоборот — и открывает глаза. Комната та же, но в ней темно, а на месте Джонхана сидит Джун, спиной упирается в стенку кровати и, подобрав под себя колени, читает книгу в красной обложке. Вону переводит взгляд на свои полки, на красной видно свободное место.

— Как прошёл день? — Джун на Вону взгляда не переводит совсем.

У Вону день не проходит.  
Это у дня проходит Вону.

— Ты мне снился, — не сдерживает слова Вону. И это странно, как минимум потому — что он не помнит, чтобы вообще сейчас спал.

Джун кивает:

— Какой синоним у этого слова?

_소나기_.

— Это такой дождь, — Вону то ли шепчет, то ли беззвучно размыкает губы. — Очень сильный дождь, с ветром, — Вону морщится и осторожно оставляет у Джуна под носом слоги, — _淋浴_? 

— От меня плохо пахнет и ты предлагаешь мне сходить в душ? — Джун смеётся, рассыпается в этом смехе.

Вону кажется, что от этого смеха он выздоровеет быстрее.

И ещё ему кажется, что надо было внимательнее слушать Минхао, когда тот пытался учить его китайскому несколько лет назад. Несколько лет назад кажутся ближе пяти месяцев назад. Времени, как и памяти, не существует.

_Ливень_.

— Давай ты ещё поспишь, — предлагает Джун, — может, я приснюсь тебе снова?

— Почитай мне, — Вону не уверен, что действительно это говорит, потому что засыпает он в момент, когда Джун начинает гладить его по волосам. Сон пустой. И сухой.

Руки у Джуна тоже наполнены воспоминаниями, а ещё — мягкие-мягкие и пахнут дождём, клубничным мороженым и цитрусовой газировкой.

_**10 мая, 03:17** _

_если бы ты был планетой, то нептуном._

_сунён любит играть в эту штуку «если бы...», он накидывает вам вопросы, а вы обязаны ответить. больше он не требует никаких пояснений, потому что однажды хао сказал, что был бы скорпионом, а на шутку про знак зодиака ответил, что просто хотел бы кого-то ужалить до смерти._

_я уже и не помню изначальный вопрос._

_да и сам сунён иногда в это играет; как ляпнет, что хотел бы быть потоком ветра или, там, продать дьяволу душу, чтобы вечно-вечно-вечно кружиться в танце... мурашками покрываешься и понимаешь, что сам ты вовсе не такой уж и примечательный, поэтому ты был бы нептуном._

_что вообще про эту планету известно?_

За завтраком Джонхан говорит, что они давно не ходили в книжный, и Сынчоль просит сходить хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы только ему не мешали. У него последние выходные перед дедлайном, начальник кричит на него по телефону каждый вечер, и не выдерживает всего домашнего напряжения даже Сокмин — без завтрака и пары хоть каких-нибудь слов улетает на репетицию.

Джису открывает купленную вчера пачку бананового сока и спрашивает:

— А чья газировка на второй полке?

Вону отвлекается от книги, которую читает, поднимает голову и через высокую спинку дивана, на котором сидит, смотрит хёну куда-то в лоб:

— Цитрусовая?

— Цитрусовая.

Вону не моргает и не дышит.

— Моя, — Джун шлёпает мокрыми после душа резиновыми тапками, футболка на плечах мокрая из-за полотенца и свежевымытой головы, коридор наполняется кляксами его шагов.

Вону замирает, зацикливается: не помнит ни единого взаимодействия Джуна хоть с кем-то помимо себя. Но прекрасно помнит реакцию Минхао. 

Может, Джун — просто галлюцинация и происки воображения. 

Может, всего лишь сон, очередная альтернативная вселенная, зародившаяся у Вону. 

Может, давно пора с кем-нибудь поговорить ( _действительно_ поговорить).

— Никогда не замечал, — говорит Джису, — что ты именно эту пьёшь. Она же на вкус мыльная.

— М-мыльная? — переспрашивает Джун, моргая. — Это сок твой мыльный!

Вону возвращается к книге, в висках у него гудит. И, когда он закрывает глаза, он представляет себе те качели из двора детства.

Губы покрывает речная соль, песок полузабытых лет, кажется, что он слышит чаячий визг и всплеск — звонкий, хрустальный, озорной — воды, близкой и далёкой. Всё сразу. Это воспоминание, но только в нём Вону может дышать.

«Если бы ты мог жить даже в абстракции! То какой!» -  
Вону не помнит, что тогда ответил Сунёну.

«В той, где нет бури» —  
вот, что Вону ответил бы сейчас.

Сознание Вону буря и есть.

Он открывает глаза и вытирает слезу; может, давно пора с кем-нибудь поговорить.

_**11 мая, 02:24** _

_в детстве ты жил неподалёку от речного пляжа._

_двор был невысокий и скосившийся под ветром и, вероятно, панками-наркоманами, которых к моменту, когда тебе исполнилось двенадцать, уже не осталось. за двором был пустырь, там местные обустроили что-то вроде стадиона. поставили своими усилиями сразу кольца для игры в баскетбол, натянули волейбольную сетку и установили по краям футбольно-хоккейные ворота. красота._

_и за этим пустырём-стадионом небольшой пролесок.  
и выход к пляжу._

_мальчишками, вы с братом туда часто сбегали. потом ты стал бояться воды, ну, ничего серьёзного, просто стал опасаться всяких инфекций или того, что задохнёшься. чего там ещё обычно боятся в воде._

_а когда стал старше, вы постоянно с сунёном после школы туда ходили. ели на берегу речки клубничное мороженое и пытались угадать, когда пойдёт дождь._

_ты всегда угадывал, потому что тебе нравилось приходить в дождь.  
в такое время приходил ты один._

Вону прижимает в себе пустую упаковку от пластинки, после ночи, полной кашля, у него до сих пор слезятся глаза. Или дело вовсе не в кашле.

Сердце вот-вот выскочит, а музыка — в кои-то веки — не успокаивает.

На носу у Вону выступают морщинки-жмуринки, он чувствует запах и поднимает голову: Джун босой и переминается с ноги на ногу, будто не уверен, что на этой неделе общий ковёр всё-таки пылесосили. И ещё он держит в руках тарелку с каким-то салатом. Вону не знает названия, но там тёплая утка, соус терияки, кунжутные семечки и много-много шпинатных листьев.

Вону нравятся шпинатные листья.

— Ты со вчерашнего завтрака не ел.

Вону слабовато ведёт плечом, но забирает тарелку и взамен отдаёт упаковку от пластинки.

— Я тоже люблю Боуи, — кивает Джун, садясь боком к холодной батарее, у Вону в ногах.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Вону, когда дожёвывает кусок утки.

— Ты знаешь, — Джун вздыхает и сталкивает их взгляды, — но помнишь ли?

Аппетит внезапно пропадает, становится трудно дышать, Вону отворачивается к улице.

Всё какое-то невзрачное, из глаза всё-таки падает слеза.

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь про Нептун? — поворачивается обратно и опускает голову; тоже сталкивает их взгляды.

Джун удивлённо моргает, как ящерица.

И поднимает брови. Но не как кто-то. Просто как Джун.

— Ты хочешь поговорить о римском боге? Или ты о планете?

Вону думает, что он _просто_ хочет поговорить.

И Джун вдруг ловит его дрожащую ладонь.

— Ты можешь поговорить со мной когда угодно, ты же _знаешь_?

Вону думает, что он даже не знает, как Джуна найти.

И Джун отводит его к себе в комнату.

В ней сон у Вону пустой и сухой.

И прерывается он лишь поздно вечером.

— Где мой телефон?

Джун сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, на которой вскакивает Вону. 

— У тебя, наверное. 

Вону падает на подушку снова. Подушка пахнет Джуном. И Вону кажется, что что-то. _Что-то_ он помнит. От этого чувства уже сводит зубы и немеют пальцы обеих рук. Ему хочется спросить: «Ты тоже это чувствуешь?», но Джун что-то читает на китайском и в обложке — синей. Вону боится его отвлекать.

И закрывает глаза.

— Я погуглил про Нептун, — вдруг шепчет Джун.

Вону отворачивается к стене.  
На губах у него расцветает улыбка, он её прячет.

— А ты знал, — всё ещё улыбаясь, всё ещё пряча, говорит, — что Google так называется в честь самого большого в мире числа? Гугол.

— Тоже узнал для книги?

— Ты же зачем-то узнал про Нептун, а книгу не пишешь.

Джун позволяет повиснуть тишине, Вону садится и едва слышно хлопает ладонью по свободному пространству на кровати вокруг себя.

Когда Джун перебирается с пола, он откладывает книгу на тумбочку. И смотрит теперь только на Вону.

Они сталкиваются лбами.

Вону впервые за всю болезнь так легко дышать.

_Ты тоже это чувствуешь?_

Вону дышит и дышит, и дышит, и дышит. Качели, клубничное мороженое, речной пляж, дождь, заметки в телефоне, цитрусовая газировка, _Джун_. Вону дышит и дышит, и дышит, и дышит, а потом отстраняется, чтобы в итоге быть притянутым назад.

— Если бы, — Вону и сам слышит свои слова, — ты мог прожить ещё одну, вторую, жизнь, на что бы ты её потратил?

— Я не стал **бы** её тратить, — Джун прикрывает глаза, сердце Вону уходит в пятки, — я её **не** потратил.

_Ты тоже это чувствуешь?_

— Да, — своим мизинцем сплетается с мизинцем Вону, — я очень надеялся, что ты это чувствуешь.

Вону не из плаксивых, но прямо сейчас ему кажется, что, как Джун обычно рассыпается в смехе, он сам сейчас рассыплется в слезах.

— И ч-что? Что это такое? — Вону пытается вспомнить, потому что он убеждён в том, что эти воспоминания должны быть. Как называется чувство, когда ты в своих воспоминаниях без памяти? 

Или.

Как называется чувство, вызванное другие человеком, будто вы непременно знакомы, даже если ты не помнишь, как именно вы знакомились?

Или.

Как называется чувство, когда пустоту в тебе способен заполнить кто-то такой же пустой как ты, но ты не уверен в том, что вы достаточно близки?

Или.

— Просто, — Вону чуть не обрывается со скалы своих слов, ему совсем не просто, — я будто тосковал по тебе всю жизнь? Но я не помню... ни тебя, ни этой тоски.

Джун делает глубокий вдох; Вону задумывается, тоже ли он дышит глотками; и потом мизинец Джуна перестаёт сжимать мизинец Вону.

— А ты помнишь, что произошло?

_**12 мая, 01:27** _

_я надеюсь, что ты никогда не вспомнишь того, что было пять месяцев назад. это, знаешь, из тех событий, о которых рассказывают потом внукам за праздничным столом после двух столовых стаканов красного вина. домашнее, оно горчит и просится обратно, когда кто-то из родственников затрагивает тему._

_тему смерти и воскрешения.  
типичную для застолий._

_кто-нибудь из друзей, вроде сунёна, оказался бы менее удачливым в смерти, потому что он успешен по жизни. зато ты. ты считаешь себя никакущим писателем, ужасным другом и лузером в отношении зарплаты. не будь ты лузером, ты бы не жил в общаге с соседями, которых знаешь с универа._

_все вы.  
лузеры._

_зато — вместе._

_смерть не знает, кто вместе, кто порознь.  
кто успешен, кто — нет._

_и тебя она обходит стороной, потому что какой-нибудь ты из своей же альтернативы — нарвался первым. людей, которые напрашиваются, принято отталкивать._

_смерть не знает, кто напрашивается.  
смерть не знает, что есть альтернативы._

_если будут мучать кошмары, выпей таблетки. или напиши текст._

_и старайся не вспоминать, а забывать._

_Иногда_ Вону кажется, что он скучает по чему-то, чего никогда не существовало; он помнит кучу вещей, несвязанных никак между собой — и сплетённых так крепко, что даже разрезать нельзя; Вону совершенно не помнит, по _чему_ скучает — оно и понятно.

Джун выдыхает теплом и историей.

Он не помнит по _чему_ скучает, потому что скучает он по _кому_.

По себе.

Сунён прыгает по классикам, наполовину смытым долгими дождями, Вону садится на сыроватую деревянную скамейку, слегка морщась. 

Вону кажется, что проходит целая вечность, скорее всего — это просто неверное ощущение времени, потому что проходит куда больше. Голова, тяжёлая, раздувается до размера планеты Нептун (это почти в четыре раза больше размера Земли), тело валится под тяжестью полнейшей пустоты, того, чем за секунду стала голова. 

Вону оглядывается на свою жизнь — в очередной раз — и. 

И он уже не может сказать, где пролегает граница между реальностью и сонным бредом. Между красными и синими книгами. Между памятью и тоской. Между знанием и пониманием. 

Между этой реальностью.  
И джуновой.

Правда в том.  
Настоящая правда.

Что теперь Вону убеждён в том, что сны это память о событиях, которые не могли **бы** происходить, а которые происходили в альтернативе, где книжные цвета меняются цветами, как цитрусовая газировка и клубничное мороженое. И когда ты вспоминаешь, даже чуть-чуть, тоска съедает твоё сердце, заставляет понимать, но никогда — узнавать.

Вону делает глоток.  
Воздуха.

Сунён перестаёт считать прыжки и будто зависает.

Времени не существует.

И границы между реальностями. Перед Вону — безграничье. 

Альтернатив.  
Жизней.

Будь у него вторая?..

Вону может вспомнить Джуна, теперь, но не может вспомнить себя без этих воспоминаний.

— Суни! — Вону кричит, привлекая внимание, время возвращается. — Тебе не кажется, что это довольно странно. Сначала ты узнаёшь человека и каждую мелочь о нём, запоминаешь это всё и запираешь где-то у себя; там, где такие же мелочи о тебе. И потом происходит что-то. Что заставляет вас расходиться, и тебе приходится выбрасывать эти мелочи. Забывать. И как часто мы выбрасываем впридачу свои?

Сунён поворачивается: он улыбается.  
Вону ждёт, что друг над ним посмеётся.

— Кто говорит, что ты по-настоящему забываешь? Или, как ты сказал, выбрасываешь? Разве все мы не просто _делаем вид_?

Делаем вид.  
Make it seem so.

Вону замирает в дверях.

— Чего завис? — Сокмин открывает сам. — У меня же не заперто.

Вону валится на его огромную кровать. Вспоминает, как они в прошлом году тянули жребий, чтобы узнать, кому достанется эта комната.

Вону из своей не выезжал с последнего курса универа.

— Как давно с нами живёт Джун?

— Пять месяцев, почти шесть, — выдыхает Сокмин, садясь за рабочий стол с компьютером снова. — Ты что? Правда?

Вону моргает.  
Ну, как он это делает — будто путешествует во времени.

— Правда что? Тронулся головой? Может быть, — потолок перед глазами вращается в огне. Или в тех облаках из детства. Персиковых. Пенных.

Сокмин смеётся. За это его все и любят: он способен отсмеять любую проблему, потому что его святая вера во всё самое лучшее и светлое — лучшее оружие. Зачем отбиваться, если можно отсмеиваться?

В случае с Вону, можно просто отживаться, не делая ничего.

— Сам понимаешь, у нас была свободная комната, а оплачивать ренту без тебя было туго. Джун нас нашёл через кого-то вроде, — Сокмин в сомнительной (или всё же сомневающейся?) манере ведёт плечом, — я уверен, что Джонхан тебе об этом говорил. Он же считает, что тебя воспитал.

Губы Вону дёргаются.  
Он пытается улыбнуться.

Но стоит закрыть глаза, как губы дёргаются назад — от ментолового вкуса больницы. А Вону достаточно долго был в больнице, чтобы никогда не содрать этот вкус в кожи. Да и в целом, начать стоит с того, что _он **был** в больнице_, хотя родители были против и собирались забрать его под личный контроль врачей домой; as for hometown, not home. 

Неизвестно, что любого родителя задевает больше: когда ребёнок от них уезжает или когда берёт контроль над своим лечением.

И лечение, Вону не помнит, но ему кажется, было слишком сложным не столько для дома или больницы, сколько для него самого; роли не играет и то, как долго оно шло, для Вону каждый больничный день тянулся как год. 

Все его футболки с Дэвидом Боуи до сих пор пахнут.  
Ментолом.

И кожа, волосы, ногти, Вону пахнут.  
Ментолом.

Вону раньше казалось, что он должен был умереть, теперь...

— ...я это знаю, — Сокмин на эти слова поворачивается на своём крутящемся и жутко скрипучем стуле. Глаза у него полнятся состраданием, а у Вону, внезапно, слезами, которые жгут, но не прольются; они никогда не проливаются. — Как будто я сейчас живу за кого-то.

— Кого-то, кто не ты? — уточняет Сокмин.

— Не- не знаю, — Вону садится, руками сзади поддерживая спину, голову вжимает в плечи.

Правда в том.  
Настоящая правда.  
Что Вону знает.

Он живёт не за кого-то другого, он живёт за самого себя, именно поэтому его грызёт чувство вины. Нет ничего хуже осознания того, что ты не можешь взять себя в руки. И нет ничего хуже осознания того, что ради такого расхлябанного тебя кто-то идёт на что-то значительное.

Вону считает переход из одной альтернативы в другую значительным.

— Второго такого, как Джун, всё равно нет, — возвращается к своей привычной лёгкости Сокмин, — он не забывает пылесосить общий ковёр. И не против того, что я пью его газировку. Даже не наклеивает на продукты стикеры с именем! Шуа-хёну стоит поучиться! Но я не могу его винить, он козерог, в конце концов.

Вону считает, что это забавно.

Забавно, что такого второго, как Джун, _действительно_ нет, а такой второй, как Вону был. Или мог бы быть. Или он просто был не таким же, он просто был Вону.

Кажется, в детстве он хотел быть писателем.  
Теперь ему хочется быть только собой.

Приходится писать всю свою жизнь заново.

_**13 мая, 04:23** _

_когда не приходит сон, ты всегда пишешь. то ли потому, что не спится из-за слов, то ли потому, что слова отвлекают от настоящей причины бессонницы. ты просто берёшь и делаешь то, что у тебя получается._

_конечно.  
конечно, у тебя получается._

_не вздумай в этом сомневаться, потому что ты очень долго учился на то, чтобы у тебя получалось. и дело ведь не в университете, не в днях за закрытой дверью, когда ты не отвечал даже на звонки._

_дело не в том, что ты чуть не умер из-за стихийного бедствия и аварии.  
или от голодовки, в которую загнал себя синяками сам._

_дело не в том, что ты с самого детства рвался переплетать между собой слова, порождённые картинкой в голове. **идеальной** картинкой._

_дело в том, что ты учился.  
через людей, через эмоцию, через то, чтобы быть собой._

_когда ты не знаешь, кто ты.  
пиши._

_когда тебе кажется, что ты теряешь того себя, которого знал.  
пиши._

_слова не приведут тебя к правильным людям, это правда; но, может, правильные люди придут на твои слова сами._

— Ты, — Джун мокрыми тапками шлёпает по коридору и выходит к Вону со стороны, где стоит проигрыватель, — родился в бурю. Там.

Шторм.

Цунами.

Тайфун.

— А здесь я в неё чуть не умер, — это не должно было быть шуткой (в конце концов, это _правда_ ; самая настоящая из всех), но Джун рассыпается в смехе. Вону позволяет себе подумать о том, что это ещё лучшая мелодия, чем «Вальс цветов», который вращается пластинкой уже в третий раз подряд.

Джун отбрасывает мокрое полотенце на спинку дивана, а сам садится Вону в ноги; ему не нравится сидеть рядом на подоконнике. Наверное, он слишком чувствует от всего места атмосфера изоляции Вону. Он за изоляцией сюда и приходит.

Вону пытается подавить смешок: он приходит в общее место, чтобы побыть в нём в тотальном одиночестве.

И только Джун может находиться поблизости.

Может.  
Хочет ли?

Вону облизывает сухие губы, но лучше от этого не становится: комната полнится сквозняком из ниоткуда. Ему хочется спросить. И как обычно он просто смалчивает вопрос, пока голова сама тянется к холодному стеклу.

Сегодня была очередь Вону выйти в магазин, ко всему прочему — он миллион лет не видел Джихуна. Но ещё сегодня с утра — был дождь, опять, и Вону показалось, что он в нанометре от того, чтобы задохнуться от паники. И привкуса ментола.

На оборванных сухих губах.  
И на обожжённом тоской языке.

Сынчоль, конечно, сказал, что Вону только недавно отошёл от болезни. И, однако, все поняли, что болезнь — не та. Недавно для смертельно опасной темы это приблизительно вся оставшаяся жизнь.

— Ты хочешь поговорить? — Джун бросается этим неожиданно, но Вону всё равно умудряется поймать. 

— А ты?

— Я уже поговорил, — фыркает Джун, — теперь я хочу выслушать.

Вону закрывает глаза.

Он позволяет себе падать.

Слеза падает следом.  
Проливается.

Утром Вону крайне заинтересованно выслушивает ссору: ничего нового, просто на грани истерики Сынчоль, просто готовящий на грани поджога Джису, просто на грани попытки сдержать смех Джонхан. И все трое пытаются — тщетно — друг с другом выстроить коммуникацию.

Сокмин ушёл двадцать минут назад, и Вону на десять больше — ждёт начала завтрака.

Джун вырастает, как обычно, из пустого места. И, совсем **не** как обычно, всей сухой пустой ладонью забирается в жёсткие вьющиеся волосы Вону, торчащие после сна во все стороны. Вону слабо улыбается в ответ, хотя хочется плакать — снова плакать на руках у Джуна в его комнате, слушать, как тот что-то успокаивающе бормочет на китайском и потом. Поёт. Высоко и так по-далёкому знакомо.

С Джуном легко.  
И улыбаться, и плакать.

И так легко забывать, что это всё будто бы не для него.

Джун знал другого Вону.  
Джун другого Вону любил.

Вону делает глоток — ведь Джонхан наконец подвигает ему кружку с кофе.

Вону делает вид, что есть какой-нибудь другой Джун, который не пьёт сейчас напротив него цитрусовую газировку, который не считает, что у Боуи гениальные тексты, которого ему ещё только предстоит узнать и полюбить. Потому что этого он уже.

Вону делает вдох: нанометр вообще-то меньше милиметра.  
Сердце вырывается наружу.

Вону закрывается в комнате после завтрака — до самого вечера, периодически он слышит тяжёлые вздохи под дверью (сначала приходил с извинениями за наполовину испорченный завтрак Сынчоль, потом с предложением поиграть в приставку бездеятельный Джонхан, за ним последовал с приглашением пообедать Джису, а вечером с работы вернулся Сокмин, которому очень хотелось поболтать), но никак не реагирует Вону: у него открыты все окна.

Первое окно, конечно, вдохновение. Вону полнится словами, и линии, выстраивающиеся из них, кажутся невыносимо правильными и чётками. Он хрустит пальцами и думает о том, как это необыкновенная удача, учитывая то, сколько он не занимался писательством по-настоящему. Действительно.

Второе окно — гугловская вкладка Википедии. Не потому, что Вону считает, что данный сайт какая-то информационная непоколебимая фигура с самыми достоверными сведениями. Просто. Вону параллельно изучает теорию параллельных миров и параллельных реальностей — начинать надо с малого, даже если это выделенная синим фамилия учёного на странице в Википедии.

И третье окно. Обыкновенное комнатное, из которого тянет большой улицей и мелким дождём. Когда Вону включает нижний свет (лампу над столом и лампу перед кроватью), он замечает, что через москитную сетку пытаются прорваться даже мотыльки.

И удивлённо моргает.  
Слишком для себя быстро.

К нему приходит осознание времени, и это абсолютно ужасное чувство. Ведь вместе с ним приходит понимание того, что весь день он был в каком-то выключенном состоянии и, пусть и писал большую часть этого времени, не дал себе времени подумать.

Вону смотрит на календарь на стене и отмечает с некоторым удовлетворением, что уже полгода не меняются числа: всё то же пятое января.

Вону фыркает, закрывает глаза.

И снова погружается в этот январь, но в число — шестое. 

Это нельзя совсем уж назвать бурей, но это определённо не шторм, не цунами, не тайфун, это настоящее что-то, похожее на вьюгу — пусть и снега не много, зато много дождя и ветра; льда и сырости. 

Он едет в машине, слушает радио, переговаривается с водителем — на мгновение кажется, что водителем был в тот день Джун, а не простой милый паренёк, работающий таксистом. 

Все мысли Вону о предстоящей встрече с отцом, потому ему нужно с ним поговорить; об _этом_ поговорить; он вовсе за дорогой, и тем более погодой, не следит.

И всё равно сомнение у Вону есть, он не знает природы его, просто нервно стучит танцующими в такт музыкальной волне пальцами по окну. И, когда он только поворачивается к водителю, чтобы что-то сказать, сквозняк выбивает окна.

И выбивает Вону — из машины.

Паники нет, есть только ноющая боль в каждой клетке тела, и Вону это запоминает на всю жизнь, хотя так хотелось бы это забыть; и забыть сваленные три машины, впитавшуюся в скользкий лёд кровь, смешок, который из него вышел до того, как потерять сознание. 

Потерять себя.

Вону лежал, залитый снегом, дождём и своей кровью, лежал, смеялся и думал:  
_Будь у меня вторая жизнь, на что бы я её потратил?_

Джун сидит на кухне: колени упираются в подбородок, тарелка мытого винограда стоит перед ним, он читает какую-то книгу, из-за освещения Вону не может разглядеть цвет обложки; ему кажется, что если он закроет глаза, он точно скажет — синяя или красная.

Голова у Вону тяжёлая — мысли-кирпичи сцеплены воспоминаниями-цементом; когда он садится напротив Джуна, тот, не отрывая глаз от книги подвигает ему тарелку, ничего не говорит и, самое приятное, не ждёт, что Вону что-то скажет. Потому что Вону не скажет — он подпирает рукой щёки и наблюдает. Как у Джуна качаются при моргании ресницы, как пальцы цепляются за плотные бугристые страницы с кремово-розоватым оттенком. 

Вону не хочет вспоминать.  
Он хочет запомнить.

Тишину нарушает Джун, когда откладывает книгу названием вниз и отодвигает её к стене:

— Как прошёл день?

Вону говорит, что писал.

Взгляды сталкиваются, и Джун слегка улыбается, что для него странно — он или улыбается во все зубы, или будто выпадает из _этой_ реальности, зависает в каком-то невиданном пространстве междумирья; ненастоящий, картинно красивый, Вону никогда не выделяет этот факт, но всегда — замечает. 

Джун наклоняет голову и прищуривается, разглядывая Вону в той же степени, что Вону — разглядывает Джуна.

— Тебе очень повезло, что ты можешь писать.

— М?

Джун шумно вздыхает через нос и подхватывает небольшую гроздь, ягод на шесть:

— Когда меня что-то переполняет, я не могу это скрыть, мне и не в чем. Когда-то я пробовал, — он несколько раз моргает, будто боится заплакать, — писать музыку, но понял, что как бы ни любил играть на фортепиано или гитаре, я не... не получаю отдачи. Ты понимаешь?

Вону понимает то, к чему ведёт Джун, но не то, о чём он говорит: в жизни Вону всегда были слова, разбросанные яркими цветущими, как тюльпаны, пятнами, и Вону уже мальчишкой начал их собирать, распределяя то по оттенкам, то по шороху распускающихся бутонов.

Слова были и есть — способ спрятаться и способ показать себя. Ничего и всё сразу.

Самый горький яд.  
Самый сладкий эликсир.  
Самая солёная слеза.  
Самый маслянистый смех.

Вону отводит взгляд:

— Кто сказал, что зарываться в письменность хорошо? Я весь день из комнаты не выходил, а мог бы... — запинается.

— Мог бы что? — Джун рассыпается, но не в смехе, этого слишком много для такой большой кухни; в маленьком смешке, которого достаточно даже для целой Вселенной. — Слушать классику, сидя на подоконнике, рассматривая лужи и, — Джун забрасывает несколько ягод в рот, и Вону слышит в этом _и жалеть себя_.

И Вону задумывается.  
_Ты сможешь полюбить этого меня, а не воспоминание о другом мне?_

И Вону боится своей мысли.  
Потому что эта мысль означает, что он слишком хочет ею поделиться.

— Один мальчик изучает Нептун, — говорит вместо этого Вону, — с самого детства мечтает построить огромный космический корабль, звездолёт, ракету. Запустить высоко в небо, высадить целую экспедицию. Когда он взрослеет, он понимает, что такая мечта у него одного, хотя у стольких она... похожая, просто другая. Никто не мечтает в одинаковой степени стать писателем, поэтому я подумал, что, — правый локоть Вону соскальзывает со стола, и он прерывается от испуга, — подумал, что с этим мальчиком можно тоже вот так обойтись. У него было много друзей, все из них тоже хотели в космос, но никому не был нужен Нептун. И тогда, пусть и уже далеко не, мальчик отправился на эту планету сам. И встретил там существо, идентичное человеку, но похожее не на самого мальчика, а на кого-то, кого он знал, или мог бы знать, на Земле. Земля перестала быть домом, а похожесть быстро в глазах мальчика исчезла, потому что инопланетянин мог создавать удивительные вещи. Из музыки изобретать фигуру, из цифры — звук, из буквы — цвет, из цвета — запах. И он впустил мальчика в свой дом, хоть и не мог ответить ни на один вопрос о том, как он живёт, есть ли такие же как он. Существо оказалось Всем Сущим, потому что оно не вспоминало, но никогда не забывало, и запомнило потому и потом мальчика на всю свою вечную жизнь. Жизнь вечная, когда ты после себя что-то оставляешь, а после инопланетянина всегда оставались: фигуры, цифры, звуки, буквы, цветы, запахи. Пришло время, когда мальчику нужно было вернуться на Землю, потому что хорошее никогда не длится вечно, а к загадке всегда в итоге готов ответ. На прощание инопланетянин спросил: «Если бы у тебя была вторая жизнь, на что бы ты её потратил?», и мальчик улыбнулся, отворачиваясь. «Я не считаю поиск тебя потерей». 

Лампа над столом перегорает, издав перед этим раздражённое жужжание. Ни Вону, ни Джун не дёргаются с места. Смотрят друг на друга даже через темноту.

— А ты? — шепчет Джун. — Ты считаешь, что _это_ , — и говорит Джун вовсе не про историю, — потеря?

У Вону сохнет от накатывающего комка горло.  
Он пожимает плечами и забывает, что этого невидно.

— Зависит от того, на Нептуне искать или на Земле. Зависит от того, где твой дом.

Джун вздыхает.

Вону включает на телефоне фонарик, потому что он хочет видеть лицо Джуна, хочет запомнить каждую пылинку, летающую вокруг его лица. Вону никогда не скучал по тому, чего не существует, но он всегда скучал по тому, что живёт. Кто. Человек. Джун. Мальчик, покоривший Нептун.

Слышно, как за окном начинает выть ветер, кажется, что этот сезон дождей никогда не закончится, и Вону непроизвольно вздрагивает.

Джун под столом берёт его за руку.

_Мой дом там, где ты_.


End file.
